Wolf vignettes
by yogini
Summary: Stiles' ears immediately perk up and he zeroes in on Peter, his whole body quivering with anticipation. And then they're off, sometimes Peter chasing Stiles and sometimes Stiles chasing Peter, until both of them flop down on the grass panting with their tongues lolling out of their mouths. Full shift werevolves, fluff, established relationship Peter/Chris/Stiles
1. First shift

**Wolf vignettes**

I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

 **First shift**

Chris is trying to go through the inventory for the store and figure out what he needs to stock up on but he can't help being distracted by the yips, yaps, growls and thumps currently emanating from the backyard. Stiles has been at it hours, gallivanting around and exploring his new four-legged world after finally managing the full shift. Despite having gotten the bite from Peter over a year ago, none of them had believed that he'd actually be able to turn into a wolf. But after a vicious run-in with a wendigo that threatened Chris, not just one but two wolves had come trotting away from the fight victoriously, and Stiles had more or less stayed shifted ever since then. Peter is away, tying up any loose ends and ensuring that the body is never found, leaving Chris to look after Stiles and try to prevent any lupine disasters from happening. Mostly he watches, with an indulgent smile that he tries to hide, as Stiles makes an absolute fool of himself.

He rolls himself in the grass, rubbing leisurely back and forth on his back, before getting distracted by a butterfly fluttering past his nose and snapping after it, he paws at the fishes in the pond and nearly falls into the water, he sniffs a tree, tries to chase a squirrel who made the mistake of venturing into the yard and promptly falls ass over teakettle down a slope when he forgets to watch his step. After tumbling down to the bottom he actually lies still for a couple of moments and just as Christ starts to get up and check on him he's suddenly back on all fours again, shaking himself vigorously, and Chris shakes his head as he races off again.

Every now and then when he's tired himself out he pads over to Chris, draping himself over his lap for a quick nap and a cuddle before taking off again, using Chris' crotch as a launching pad. The second time it happened Chris had tried to put a folded blanket on his lap to cushion the impact somewhat but Stiles had looked at it with such disdain and promptly pushed it aside with his nose that he didn't bother trying again. He's a gorgeous white wolf, a sharp contrast to Peter's charcoal black fur, and his eyes shine with the same golden-honey colour as his human form as he noses around and explores everything in sight.

The floorboards creak behind him and Peter steps out from the house, freshly showered and hair still a bit damp, taking in the scene in front of him.

"How long has he been at it?"

"Hours" Chris answers, the smile playing on his lips belying the wryness of his voice. "Since you left basically." He looks away from Stiles and realizes that Peter is clearly unable to do the same.

"I should check on him" he says. "To make sure he's ok." Chris rolls his eyes and doesn't point out the fact that he's managed to do so just fine during Peter's absence.

"Go on. It's not like you'll be able to focus on dinner anyway." Before he's even finished the sentence Peter's clothes are strewn across the floor and the big black wolf gracefully jumps from the patio to the grass.

Stiles' ears immediately perk up and he zeroes in on Peter, his whole body quivering with anticipation. And then they're off, sometimes Peter chasing Stiles and sometimes Stiles chasing Peter, until both of them flop down on the grass panting with their tongues lolling out of their mouths. Peter seems content to relax in the shade but Stiles appears to have other ideas and as soon as he gets his breath back there is a gleam in his eye and he jumps at Peter. Surprised at first, the larger wolf ends up on the bottom and Chris snorts as Peter is momentarily pinned beneath Stiles' smaller body. Stiles howls triumphantly but only a moment later he's thrown off and rolls a couple of times, just to get up and charge again. However, Peter's prepared now and Stiles is a pup compared to his years of experience. Every single one of his attempts are blocked and Peter growls threateningly when Stiles still refuses to submit and instead yaps defiantly as he makes yet another attempt to nip at Peter's tail.

Soon he is well and truly pinned beneath Peter's larger body and after much wriggling and squirming he lets out a defeated huff and relaxes against the ground, Peter's jaws still around his neck. Peter rumbles approvingly and settles down carefully to groom him. He gently flicks his tongue over Stiles' face and ears, down his neck and his back, and in a matter of minutes Stiles is boneless. Chris joins them on the lawn, stroking the soft fur, and after another couple of minutes Stiles is fast asleep, so deeply that Chris ends up carrying him inside.


	2. Lover's quarrel

**Wolf vignettes**

I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

 **Lover's quarrel**

"I _will_ do it" Chris stubbornly insists but he's met with a just as stubborn glare in response. "I mean it Stiles, either that or you shift back and get dressed. Or we're not going at all. People are going to start calling animal control otherwise and you'll end up in a cage at the shelter." Chris' eyes are all steely determination and he shakes the leash he's holding in one last attempt to get his point across but Stiles only growls and snaps his teeth. Chris would be intimidated if it wasn't for the fact that he has been a werewolf hunter for longer than Stiles has been alive _and_ he has a PhD in handling Peter. The pup has nothing on him and he proves as much as he pounces swiftly, grabs the reluctant wolf by the scruff of his neck and wrestles the collar on. Stiles lets out an outraged howl and immediately tries to claw it to pieces, only to realize that he can't.

"Reinforced with a core of mountain ash" Chris smirks as the pup sulks and deliberately turns his back with a huff. "Completely werewolf proof."

Peter comes into the hallway, dressed to the nines, and breaks off their little standoff.

"What's going on?" he asks, raising an eyebrow when he sees Stiles' new outfit.

"The little brat refuses to shift back" Chris grumbles. "So I told him that if he's going as a wolf I'm putting him on a leash and that's exactly what I've done."

"I see. Peter's tone gives nothing away and if Chris had hackles they would bristle with irritation over the fact that Peter doesn't take this seriously.

"This way we can at least pretend that he is just an overgrown husky" he adds, hoping that Peter will take his side for once but the other man just presses his lips together, fighting not to laugh, and Chris knows that he'll not get any help from him. Annoyed, he yanks his jacket from the coat rack and crams his phone into his pocket. Peter looks like he can hardly keep himself together but he composes himself and crouches down next to Stiles.

"Oh sweetheart, what trouble you find yourself in" Peter coos, stroking Stiles' head softly and Chris rolls his eyes as Stiles eagerly arches into his touches. "Isn't he just a big bully?" Putting a leash on you, treating you like a common dog" he continues and Stiles presses closer, clawing mournfully at the collar and looking pleadingly at Peter who only hesitates for a moment before unclasping it. Chris watches Stiles shake himself happily and feels a headache coming on.

"Remind me again why I'm in a relationship with two children?" he snaps tersely and Peter throws his hands out.

"You know I can't resist those puppy eyes" he excuses himself and Chris decides he's had enough.

"You bail him out of the shelter then" he mutters, stomping off to wait in the car. "And explain what happened to his father."

"Oh dear," Peter sighs as he watches the hunter leave. "Stiles, Stiles, what are we going to do?" he asks and the white wolf pads up close, whining slightly. "What's the matter? We've been to the annual fair thousands of times. With the pack, with your friends. Why don't you want to go now?" Stiles huffs and plops down on his butt without offering any answers. Peter sinks to the floor beside him, preparing himself for a game of guessing.

"Are you mad at someone?" No reaction. "Is someone mad at you?" Stiles huffs. "Besides Chris?" No reaction. "Don't worry, he's mostly stressed about making a good impression on you father, considering that he's, well, old enough to be your father." Stiles whines and Peter knows he's onto something, just not exactly what. "You're worried that your father won't like Chris? Or me?" No reaction and that's when it clicks for Peter. "You're worried Talia won't accept you?" he asks and Stiles whines, sinks down on his belly and covers his head with his paws. That's about all the confirmation that Peter needs and he sighs deeply.

"Oh, sweetheart" he soothes, combing his hand through Stiles' fur. "She loves you." Stiles peeks out from underneath his paws doubtfully and Peter gives his fur a tug of reassurance. "Really" he states firmly, starting to get to his feet and feeling relived that Stiles does the same. "Time to go put on your big boy pants, Stiles" he prompts and a moment later the white wolf is gone, a young, naked man standing there instead. "Or maybe not" Peter leers, giving him a very obvious once-over. Stiles blushes and punches him on the shoulder as he turns to leave and get dressed.

"Hate to see him go, love to watch him leave" Peter sing-songs before sauntering off to the car in an attempt to appease Chris while they wait. Honestly, what would these two idiots do without him?


	3. Heat wave

**Wolf vignettes**

I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

 **Heat wave**

The heat is stifling and not even the slightest breeze provide relief this hot summer day. Any sane person would've looked out and decided to either stay indoors with the AC cranked up to max or maybe go outside if they had immediate access to a pool and a cool drink. Sadly, none of these options are viable for Chris, Stiles and Peter as a mysterious creature has attacked hikers out in the woods and needs to be stopped as soon as possible. Since Peter is the most experienced tracker and Chris is the most experienced hunter they're quickly volunteered by the rest of the pack to go out and search, while they stay back at the house researching. The only one actually offering to head out is Stiles and Chris suspects that the reason for that is that he wants to romp around in the forest as a wolf.

They don't have much success with their mission though and despite the fact that they've been out for hours they've yet to find any trace. Both Stiles and Peter are panting heavily and Chris' shirt is uncomfortably soaked through as he carries a heavy backpack with all their equipment. His heavy combat boots have saved his ankles more than once in the rough terrain but his feet feel like they're melting and he wishes he could take the damn boots off, fling them deep into the underbrush and never see them again. He sighs heavily but trudges on, making Peter whine and nudge his hand with his nose in a small gesture of comfort and Chris strokes his ears in thanks. It's not like him to give up but the heat has taken its toll, more than he'd like to admit, and if he could he'd rather be at home with cold beer. A cold beer, and his partners in their human form. The full shift is beneficial for tracking and hiking but it's not great for conversation and it's been hours since anyone answered him with something else than a whine or a yip, or the occasional growl.

Suddenly Peter stills and sniffs intently for a few seconds before taking off, Stiles hot on his heels. Chris isn't worried, if the situation had been serious Peter would've let him know that, and he takes his time as he follows them at a more sedate pace through the forest. He follows the sounds of excited barks and splashes and smiles in relief when the trees opens to reveal a small lake and Peter and Stiles jumping around in the water, chasing each other. He pauses only to throw his backpack on the ground and unlace his boots, kicking them off, before wading into the lake otherwise fully dressed and throwing himself headfirst into the blessedly cool water. He is greeted by two over-excited wolves and thoroughly splashed before they set off on what seems to be a swimming competition. He floats on his back for a while, thinking about everything and nothing, and lets the water wash away all the sweat, grime and fatigue from the day so far. However, before long Stiles tries to jump onto his stomach, mistaking him for a floating pool mat no doubt, and he's sent under with a sudden mouthful of water.

Coughing and spitting he makes his way to dry land to get his breath back, stumbling over a very apologetic wolf that's suddenly entwined around his legs and whining. The wet clothes cling to his body and he struggles to pull them off to let them dry. Stiles, imagining himself to be helpful and wanting to make amends, bites down on the hem of Chris' pants, pulling hard enough for both of them to fall over. Once completely undressed, Chris firmly discourages any further help from Stiles and he hangs the clothes himself in the sun on a nearby branch.

"Daring" comments Peter's voice suddenly and Chris turns around to look at the other man, now shifted back to human form. "My, my Christopher, what if someone happened to pass by? Stumbled upon you in all your naked glory?" he all but purrs, running a hand down Chris' back.

"No one would hike this far out" Chris points out. "Not today, anyway. Also, you'd hear them before they got even close to seeing anything exciting."

"Mm, yes, but would I tell you about it?"

"Considering that you're equally naked, yes probably."

"I might just shift instead" Peter says mildly and Chris rolls his eyes.

"That'll be my cue to go hide in the bushes then."

In the end no one else comes by the lake and they spend the rest of the day swimming, talking, napping and sharing the food that Chris has brought with him. They wait until sunset has passed and the air is cool before beginning the long walk home. The creature will still be there in the morning and one of these days they're going to find it.


End file.
